et pourquoi pas?
by Bella286
Summary: one shot un bal, des sentiments inavoués, d'autres qui changent, une danse, un regard, le tout mélangé, ca donne une histoire courte toute mignonne... (DH)


Comme dab, c'est pas une nouvelle fic, mais c'est une que j'ai écrit y'a longtemps, et je la trouve tte chou !  C'est tjs une Drago/Hermione, mais la plus simple des histoires. 

En gros, cherchez pas d'intrigue, pas de suspens, pas de nouveau, juste un p'tit coup de cœur pour ce couple ! j'espère que vous aimerez…

***

- Tu es magnifique Hermione ! Epoustouflante ! et je suis sûre que tu vas en faire craquer plus d'un ! s'exclama Ginny, en contemplant le résultat de 2h de préparation pour le bal du soir.

Et c'est vrai qu'Hermione était très belle. Elle portait une longue robe en velours bordeaux, fendu jusqu'à la cuisse, qu'elle avait « modifiée » pour qu'elle lui aille parfaitement.

Elle avait de fines bretelles, une rose brodée sur la poitrine et plein de petites perles étaient parsemées sur sa robe. Hermione avait remonté ses cheveux après les avoir lissés, mais quelques mèches toujours ondulées étaient libres, retombant en cascade sur son dos.

- Mais toi aussi tu es très belle ! et cette robe moldue te va parfaitement bien ! 

Je suis sûre qu'il craquera pour toi ce soir ! ajouta t-elle avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

- Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles ! lui répondit Ginny, faussement surprise.

- Tu vois pas… alors je vais te rafraîchir un peu la mémoire : il est grand, en 6ième année, les yeux verts, très mignon, et accessoirement c'est le meilleur ami de ton frère, et le mien en plus. Et par-dessus le marché, tu me répètes son nom environ toutes les 30s ! Tu vois tjs pas ?

- Ca se voit tant que ça ? lâcha Ginny, désespérée.

Hermione acquiesca, tout en la coiffant.

- Alors pourquoi lui ne le voit-il pas ? soupira t-elle.

- Oh mais il l'a vu ! s'amusa Hermione.

- Quoi ! ? ! 

-  Ecoutes Ginny, commença Hermione en voyant son amie paniquer, depuis ta première année, tu ne peux pas aligner 2 mots d'affilé quand il est avec toi, et je ne te parle même pas de ta maladresse quand il t'effleure. Et j'te rappelle que ton frère est son meilleur ami ! et qui te connaît mieux que ton frère ?  Et maintenant, tu es en 5ième année, et ça fait 5 ans que tout le monde le sait… même Harry, ce qui amuse  beaucoup Ron d'ailleurs… euh ça par contre, je sais pas trop pourquoi, ajouta t-elle en redevenant sérieuse.

-  Alors c'est qu'il ne doit vraiment pas m'aimer, même pas un p'tit peu ! lâcha Ginny, très triste.

-  Non, c'est juste qu'il est aussi timide que toi. Et puis, tu ne lui as  jamais vraiment parlé, alors il sait pas trop comment agir avec toi… Va le voir ce soir, parles-lui et je suis sûre qu'avant demain matin, on vous retrouvera collés l'un contre l'autre.

-  J'espère, murmura Ginny. Je vais voir, j'irai peut être le voir, si j'ose, mais je ne te promets rien, hésita t-elle.Et toi ? commença t-elle pour changer de sujet. Pour qui tu t'es faîte aussi jolie ? c'est pas pour mon frère, vu que vous avez essayé l'année dernière et ça a pas marché,  c'est pas pour Harry… enfin j'espère reprit-elle en lui jetant un regard qui aurait dû être noir si elle n'avait pas éclaté de rire. Alors qui est-ce ?

- Personne, mentit Hermione.

          …Quoi ? ajouta t-elle en souriant devant l'expression perplexe, on a pas le droit de se  faire jolie pour le bal de Noël ?

- Mouais, peut être, répondit Ginny, très peu convaincue.

                                                                  ***

Après avoir coiffé et maquillé Ginny, elles descendirent toutes les deux dans leur salle commune, et ne trouvant personne, elles se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, où était donné le bal. En arrivant, elles tombèrent sur Harry et Ron qui les dévisagèrent.

- Wahoo ! les filles… vous êtes… tenta d'articuler Ron.

-  Ferme la bouche Harry, ou tu va finir par gober une mouche ! lui lança Hermione en rigolant, puis fière d'elle, elle ajouta :

Et ne reste pas planté là, invite plutôt Ginny à danser, je suis sûre que vous en mourrez d'envie tous les deux ! Tu viens Ron, on va danser ! 

Et ils partirent en rigolant, laissant leurs deux amis ensemble.

- Euh… tu sais… tu n'es pas … bafouilla Ginny, aussi rouge que ses longs cheveux roux.

- Bien sûr, mais ça ne va pas m'empêcher de le faire ! répondit-il, un large sourire sur les lèvres. Allez, venez danser avec moi Miss Weasley !

- 

Il lui pris la main et l'entraîna vers la piste. Il passa ses mains autours de sa taille et, troublée d'être aussi près de lui, pour un slow en plus, elle se crispa un peu.

- Détend-toi, lui murmura t-il en la serrant contre lui.

-  Je… je vais essayer, articula t-elle en passa maladroitement ses bras autours du cou d'Harry.

-  Tu vois, c'est pas si dur que ça ! s'amusa t-il.

                                                                  ***

Voyant ses amis « enfin » ensemble, du moins apparemment vu qu'elle n'entendait pas leur conversation, Hermione s'éloigna un peu plus loin, et après avoir danser deux chansons avec Ron, il alla retrouver ses frères et elle se mit au centre de la piste. 

Elle ondulait au rythme de la musique, tout en jetant des regards furtifs à ses deux amis. Elle avait beaucoup changé, et n'était plus la petite fille trop réservée et peu sûre d'elle d'autrefois. Certes, elle était toujours brillante, mais elle avait grandi, était un peu plus dévergondé, et elle suivait de plus en plus ses deux amis dans leurs histoires. Elle avait tout simplement grandi. Elle était extrêment belle, avait définitivement lissé ses cheveux, et son visage s'était affiné.

Elle était devenue une vrai jeune femme. Elle dansait toujours, et elle adorait ça. Elle adorait également l'effet que la Sang de Bourbe produisait sur les garçons, et plus étrangement chez les Serpentards. Même son « très cher ami » Drago Malefoy l'observait bizarrement. Mais il faut dire que depuis quelques semaines, leur « relation » avait un peu évolué. Elle n'éprouvait plus aucune haine contre lui, et même lui la regardait sans mépris aucun dans les yeux. 

A ce moment là, elle ressentait de l'amusement, un peu d'indifférence toutefois, et un petit pincement au cœur de le savoir tout seul, même s'il n'était pas son ami. Elle était également attirée par lui, mais elle ne savait pas si c'était dû à la bierraubeurre qu'elle venait de boire ou si… 

« Ma pauvre fille, pensa t'elle. Tu es tombée vraiment bas cette fois-ci ». Mais elle devait bien se l'avouer, depuis ces dernières semaines, elle ne le trouvait plus aussi antipathique qu'avant, au contraire. En fait, elle se sentait de plus en plus attirée par lui, et ce depuis le bal donné pour halloween, où elle l'avait vu, assis au pied de sa tour, recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurant. 

Elle s'était approchée de lui, hésitante et lui avait demandé pourquoi il pleurait. Évidement, il ne lui avait pas répondu. Contre toute attente, elle s'était assise à côté de lui et l'avait pris dans ses bras, un peu gênée de la tournure que prenait la situation. Encore plus étrangement, il n'avait rien répliqué et s'était laisser faire, s'appuyant contre son épaule. Depuis, ils n'étaient pas vraiment devenus amis puisque personne ne le savait, mais il ne l'insultait, plus aucun mépris ne se lisait dans ses yeux, et elle avait même droit à un léger et timide sourire quand ils se croisaient. Elle n'avait jamais su pourquoi il pleurait ce soir là.

***

Elle s'arrêta de danser et croisa de nouveau son regard. C'était la première fois, ou plutôt la deuxième qu'elle le trouvait si séduisant. Ses cheveux n'étaient pas plaqués en arrière, et ses yeux bleus brillaient d'une étrange lueur en la fixant. De nouveau, il lui adressa son plus beau sourire, sincère et timide, sans aucune méchanceté. Elle se dirigea vers lui, et voyant qu'il était toujours seul, elle s'assit à côté de lui.

- On pourrait nous voir ? lança t-il, fidèle à lui-même mais en souriant.

- Et tu as peur pour ta réputation ? répliqua t-elle du tac au tac.

- Tu n'as pas peur de ce que les autres vont penser Granger ?

-  Et que veux-tu qu'ils pensent, Malefoy ? répondit-elle, rentrant dans son jeu.

Ils pensent, mais n'ont pas forcément l'esprit aussi tordu que le tien mon cher Drago…

Je peux être là, assise à côté de toi sans qu'ils croient qu'on sort ensemble !

« Drago ? »

- Je ne pensais pas du tout à ça Granger ! s'amusa t-il devant l'embarras de sa nouvelle « amie ».

-  Oh… mais… moi non plus, parvient à articuler Hermione. 

Je disais juste ça… comme ça, c'est tout. Bon, tu m'excuse mais je dois filer, ciao.

Puis elle se leva rapidement et commença à partir.

- Attends Hermione ! l'interpella Drago en la retenant par le bras, la forçant à se retourner.

« Hermione » ?

-      Pourquoi pas ?Ce serait si horrible que ça ? hésita t-il en la regardant dans les yeux.

Je veux dire, toi et moi, nous deux…

« Drago Malefoy étant mal à l'aise devant une Sang de Bourbe ? » s'amusa Hermione.

- Euh… je ne sais pas.. je suppose que non, c'est juste que…

Mais elle ne put terminer sa phrase car ses lèvres se pressèrent sur les siennes. Elle fut surprise, mais se surpris encore plus à répondre à son baiser, qui devînt plus intense, et elle passa ses bras autours de son cou. Après de longues minutes, ils se séparèrent, et s'aperçurent aussitôt que la musique avait cessé, et que des dizaines de paires d'yeux étaient braqués sur eux, mêlés d'incompréhension chez les Griffondors, de dégoût chez les Serpentards, et de surprise chez les autres. 

- Je crois que pour la discrétion, c'est raté ! murmura Drago en  regardant autours de lui.

- Hum… je crois aussi, souria Hermione. 

Mais son sourire s'effaça vite quand elle aperçu le regard livide de ses amis. Elle baissa les yeux, et voyant la tristesse de son amie, Ginny s'approcha d'elle et lui demanda, en souriant :

- Alors c'était pour lui tout ça ?

-  Tout ça quoi ? l'interrogea Drago, surpris.

- Laisse tomber, répondit-elle à Drago en souriant et en acquiesçant à son amie.

Elle se retourna vers Drago, lui prie la main et se dirigea vers une table libre.

- C'est bon, le spectacle est terminé ! lança t-elle à l'intention des élèves. Puis la musique reprit et tout le monde se remit à danser.

-  Alors là Granger… tu m'épates s'exclama Drago en rigolant et en l'attirant à lui, mais Hermione fut plus rapide, pris les devants, et l'embrassa, glissant ses bras autours de lui et l'attirant toujours plus prés d'elle.

-  Hum… tu disais ? fit elle en se reculant un peu.

-  Rien de spéciale, se hâta t-il en capturant de nouveau ses lèvres, douces et sucrées.

Il se recula un peu, la bloquant contre le mur, et tout en l'embrassant, il lui caressait le visage et les cheveux, s'attardant plus sur ses cuisses, ce qui la fit frissonner.

- Tu as froid ? demanda t-il.

- Non… c'est toi qui me fait cet effet là, ajouta t-elle, avec un sourire espiègle.

Entre deux baisers, de plus en plus passionnés, elle jetait des coups d'œil à Harry et Ginny, pour voir comment ça avançait entre eux. Apparemment, ils étaient en pleine discussion, et étaient toujours blottis l'un contre l'autre, dansant. Soudain, un large sourire suivi d'un petit rire illumina son visage, en voyant Harry se pencher, tout tremblant vers Ginny et lui déposer un timide baiser sur les lèvres.

- Ca aussi c'est moi ? souria Drago en voyant Hermione rire.

-  Non, cette fois-ci, tu n'y es pour rien. Regarde, ajouta t-elle en lui montrant ses deux amis. Apparemment, elle lui a parlé.

Puis Ginny lui lança un regard plein de remerciements et continua de danser avec Harry.

- Pitié ! pas ça ! se plaignit Drago, se qui amusa beaucoup Hermione. Potter ! … et Weasley ! je rêve… Ah ! imagine s'ils font des enfants ! j'ose même pas imaginer ! ! ! ajouta t-il devant une Hermione qui se moquait de sa réaction puérile, mais qui ajouta, en essayant de paraître sérieuse :

- Eh ! ce sont mes amis !

-  Désolé, c'est l'habitude, répondit-il, tout simplement et en l'attirant près de lui et en l'asseyant sur les genoux.

Soudain, le visage de Drago s'assombrit et il commença :

- Mon père m'avait demandé à lui le week end précédent.

Hermione voulu lui demandait de quoi il parlait, mais elle compris et le laissa continuer.

- … il voulait que je devienne mangemort, mais j'ai refusé. Je ne vous aimais pas, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire de mal, encore moins vous tuer ou tuer d'autres personnes. Je ne suis pas comme ça tu sais, ajouta-il le regard triste. Alors je lui ai dit non, et il m'a jeté l'endoloris. Devant l'expression d'horreur mêlée d'inquiétude d'Hermione, il la rassura en lui donnant un baiser sur le front. 

      Mais je vais bien maintenant. Ensuite, je me suis enfui et j'ai demandé à Dumbledore de m'aider. Ca m'a beaucoup coûté car je déteste être vulnérable et dépendre de quelqu'un… enfin, ça dépend de qui ! ajouta t-il en lui souriant, ce qui la fit rire également. Mais ces jours-ci, j'ai beaucoup changé.. tu m'as beaucoup changé… surtout depuis Halloween, quand tu m'as consolé. J'étais vraiment triste, mais tu m'as aidé, même si j'ai toujours été horrible avec vous, surtout avec toi, ajouta t-il amèrement, mais personne n'avait jamais agi comme ça avec moi ! personne, pas même mon cher père ou mes « amis ». Mais toi… toi tu es différente… tu as cherché à savoir ce qui n'allait pas alors que tu aurais pu en profiter, et ce en dépit du fait que j'étais ton pire ennemis… mais il s'interrompit, des larmes coulant sur ses joues…

- Mais tu as changé, le calma Hermione… même toi tu l'as dit… et puis, c'est bien connu, les contraires s'attirent, plaisanta t-elle. Et puis, tu crois vraiment que je serai venue te voir si tu n'étais pas différent ?

Depuis ce jour, j'ai remarqué que toute cette méchanceté n'était qu'une face de Drago Malefoy, pas la meilleure certes, mais juste une face, et j'ai vu ton vrai visage ce soir là… et depuis ce soir là, je suis tombée amoureuse de toi… ajouta t-elle en posant son front contre celui de Drago.

Je t'ai vu, si désemparé, et tu m'as regardée, les yeux pleins de larmes, comme ce soir, sans colère, ni mépris dans le regard, juste de la tristesse, et je me suis rendu compte que tu n'étais pas le Drago arrogant, prétentieux et détestable que tu voulais faire croire, ni même la sale petite fouine que tu étais avec moi, ajouta t-elle en souriant, à l'évocation de ce souvenir. Elle repris son sérieux, et ajouta :

- Je t'aime Drago Malefoy.

-  Moi aussi, répondit-il, sincèrement et timidement, en la prenant dans ses bras.

                                                                  ***

Les jours passèrent et tout allait pour le mieux pour tout le monde. Harry et Ginny étaient toujours ensemble, heureux de s'être enfin avouer leurs sentiments, tout comme Hermione et Drago, qui eux avaient eu un peut plus de mal à faire accepter leur couple, mais finalement, après avoir parlé chacun avec leur maison, tout le monde avaient plus ou moins accepté leur histoire, sauf une poignée de Serpentard, au grand damne de Drago. 

Pour le reste, ils étaient plus « gentils » avec les Gryffondors, et même Rogue ne retirait plus de points injustement à Hermione et Harry, au grand soulagement de leur maison. Et tous les soirs, après que leurs amis se soient couchés, Drago venait retrouver Hermione, ou vis versa, et ils s'endormaient, blottis l'un contre l'autre, au coin du feu.

                                                                                                        _F I N _

Voilà, c'est fini ! un p'tit one shot tout mignon, même si tt est bcp trop simple… 

Dites moi ske vous en avez pensé, mais c'est pas une obligation, je me réserve mon chantage habituelle pour ma prochaine fic, que je vais commencer à mettre sur le site, en espérant pour vous que je la termine.


End file.
